


Evermore.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Spoilers?, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Song Lyrics, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: Thorin cannot bare to see his hobbit go, but he must for as long as he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah guess who just watched the new Beauty and The Beast. It is quite lovely))
> 
> ((Inspired by the song Evermore, this song and film just fits so well with Bagginshield my dudes))
> 
> ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcxqpMbcSg))

Thorin sighed as he leaned against his bandaged arm, resting his other hand against the soft fabric and resting his chin there. The King looked out to the south of his kingdom where he saw a small and familiar figure retreating toward the town of men and then beyond, beyond in a land Thorin knew he would not be able to adventure to again. He was the king under the mountain now, he was the lord of Durin's folk, he was the leader of his dwarves, and he was back in his grandfather's and father's beloved kingdom as the new ruler.

 

 

 

Then why did he feel so lost?

 

_I was the one who had it all._

 

Thorin could not stand the sight as Bilbo ducked behind a group fractured trees on the forgotten battlefield, though it was not intentional of the hobbit to leave the dwarfs sight. He probably did not know the dwarf was even watching his journey. 

 

_I was the master of my fate._

 

The lost king quickly hurried up the stairs of the balcony to the upper levels and caught sight of Bilbo again, following the path of the hobbit with his own feet until he met with another stone wall and the distant burglar met with more thick tree cover.

 

_I never needed anyone in my life._

 

Thorin growled and hopped onto the bannister of the balcony, before steadily climbing his way up the stony face of the mountain, and if his brother was watching now from his place beside Mahal, he knew he would be laughing.

 

 

_I learned the truth too late._

The unsteady rocks splintered and cut into the pad of his hands and fingertips. He tried to turn his shoulder and looked out, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hobbit but his eyes grew wide as he could not.

 

_I'll never shake away the pain._

 

Thorin took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking off the pain as he climbed another few ridges in the mountain, stumbling slightly as he did and hoping for a quick death if he should fall.

 

_I close my eyes but he's still there._

 

Thorin pulled himself with a grunt onto a thin ledge where ravens quickly flew from their perch at the maddened king gazing into the distance and clutching onto the smooth back of the mountain as not to slip.

 

_I let him steal into my melancholy heart._

 

The king perched on his toes to try and catch a glimpse of the hobbit as he rode further from him.

 

_It's more than I can bear._

 

Thorin let out a tearful sigh as Bilbo came into his sight again still on the back of his galloping horse and just by the now flowing waterful, where he had almost lost his life all those weeks ago. Thorin squinted slightly, thanked Mahal for his strong eyes, all those years in the dimly lit towns of men was good for something. The king then smiled stupidly when he saw Bilbo slowing his horse slightly beneath the waterfall.

 

_Now I know he'll never leave me._

 

Thorin followed the movement of the steady horse again with his own feet, hoping maybe the hobbit would turn back and come cantering back to the mountain and back to his apologetic arms.

 

_Even as he runs away._

 

The hobbit seemed to shake his head for a moment at the mountain and flick the reins once more, causing the horse to run again but not as fast as it once did. Thorin's smile dropped and he quickly threw himself at the stone to climb higher up the mountain.

 

_He will still torment me._

Thorin clawed his way desperately up the mountain and looked back into the distant golden sunset where he saw Bilbo still riding toward the town of men. 

 

_Calm me, hurt me._

 

Thorin breathed in a deep breath as he came to the top arch of the great gates and hung onto the tall statue, leaning slightly and covering his blue eyes from the sun to see the shadow Bilbo cast over the patches of his kingdom.

 

_Move me, come what may._

 

Thorin clung to the tall statue of an unnamed ancestor that guarded the gate and took in the soft breeze that rattled his beads and petted his hair in comfort.

 

_Wasting in my lonely tower._

 

Thorin could only watch as ravens, that had flown beneath him before, followed the path of the hobbit and how he wished he could grow wings too He would follow his hobbit anywhere.

_Waiting by an open door._

 

Thorin finally saw the last of Bilbo's shadow as he disappeared into the town of men and the wind seemed to blow through the weakened king and whistled past him, the warm wind feeling like soft hands weaving through his shirts and he swore on the breeze he could hear Bilbo's laugh and the leaves smelled like sunny Shire days.

 

_I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in._

 

Bilbo was gone now completely from sight and Thorin continued to watch the space where he last saw the hobbit, hoping he would return at any moment and come back to him.

 

_And be with me for evermore._

**Author's Note:**

> ((Thank you and please share comments and if you think I should continue this? Will Bilbo be back? We shall see))


End file.
